Transformers Oneshots
by RosealiaRook
Summary: Just some things I wrote up. WARNING: Some of these are Yaoi.
1. OptimusMegatron

**A/N: Okay, heads up. I'm making the Autobots and Decepticons people from rival gangs, not mechas. Their names/titles will both start with the same letter. Like Blur might be called Ben or Megatron would be Matt. Don't like it? My advice, don't read this.**

Matt stepped out of the bathroom, he was dressed from the waist down, but he'd forgotten his shirt. He towel dried his hair hastily as he walked out, shutting the door behind himself, but he couldn't really see, due to the fact that his hair was in his eyes. It was black, with a silver streak, the streak marked him as gang leader.

He limped a little, growling to himself. He'd gotten pretty banged up during the last fight, but the Decepticons had won the battle, that made it worth the pain.

Matt drew his hair back, combing through it with his fingers, his eyes closed still.

That's when a pair of strong arms wrapped themselves around his abs. And Matt's body went rigid, he barely breathed. But he felt a soft kiss on the back of his neck, trailing down to his shoulderblades, and he sighed, breathing again.

"What are you doing here?" his voice came out a little more sharp than he'd meant, but that was okay, Orion would understand. His boyfriend was used to his tone.

"Just came to see you. Remember what today is?" Orion answered, it was his usual habit to fire off a question. His head rested on Matt's shoulder, and the slightly shorter boy could see his firetruck red hair, the silver streak standing out like the sun against the blue sky.

"Anniversary of two months, remember, we both promised, no gifts." Matt reminded him. He knew that he'd find something around the house though, Orion was a romantic type, if somewhat headstrong.

"I know." Orion sighed. His palms and fingers were finding the aches and sharp pains in Matt's body, slowly working them out, he knew that his squad had been beaten, but Matt had gotten hurt. The evidence was in the bruises and scrapes, and aches and pains.

"Come on," Orion sighed, gently tugging Matt over to the bed and making him sit, he then strode over to the bathroom, knowing that there were things for treating the scrapes and cuts in the medicine cabinet.

When he returned with what he needed, Matt sighed submissively, he knew better than to argue at this point. He held still as Orion cleaned and bandaged, his usual routine.

"Anything else? Did I miss something?" Orion asked.

"No." Matt sighed.

"You're sure?" he pressed.

"Yes." Matt smiled a little, his boyfriend was always concerned about something, and he stood, immediately wishing that he hadn't. He winced as his leg took his weight, his knee had twisted in a very unnatural way early on in yesterday's battle.

"Sit." Orion commanded firmly.

"Forgot about that." Matt felt a little twinge of guilt, he didn't like lying to Orion, even by accident.

"That's alright." Orion soothed, sitting with his legs crossed as Matt rolled up his pant leg, "What happened?" he asked, his eyes widening, his boyfriend's knee was black and blue, usually Matt was more careful than this.

"It was one of your gang, uh... Blur is his title think." Matt sighed, "He tripped me and I landed on my knee, it twisted kinda badly."

"Kind of?" Orion joked, now it made sense, Blur could be next to Orion on the front line, and be an entire block away the next, Matt was only a little slower, but the fraction of a second had gotten him hurt.

"Okay, it hurts, I admit it." Matt crossed his arms.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Orion laughed a little, smiling.

Matt tried to get up when Orion finished wrapping bandages around his knee, but Orion pushed him gently back, and retrieved Matt's shirt for him.

"Nope, keep off of that for a day. I'll stick around, I don't have anything to do." Orion smiled.

Matt just huffed his "Fine." as he slipped his shirt on.

"That being said..." Orion smirked, he quickly took Matt up into his arms, "You still can't stay in here all day."

"Hey! Put me down!" he protested.

"Nope, we're going to the living room to watch movies." Orion smiled, his glimmering white teeth shone in a devious smirk.

Matt let it go, Orion would have just kept at it, he was persistant like that.

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't say no!" he smiled as he carried Matt off, with said boy's arms crossed in disapproval.


	2. BlurOC Part 1

Tora stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, pocket knife flipped out in her hand, a line of blood trailed down her arm. She focused on the pain of the small, deep slashes, letting it fill the empty spaces that she felt. She glanced down at her arms, scarred more and more as her gaze went up to her shoulder. Tora sighed, keeping her arm over the sink, but leaning down and resting her head on the small space of counter before her.

She jumped when she heard rapid footsteps coming up the stairs to the second floor bathroom. The door was open, because her parents were away on business, and she wasn't expecting anybody. Who would just come into her house?

It hit her like a smack in the face, Blur, or rather Blake. He was the only person Tora knew who could both climb stairs that fast and have the nerve to come inside uninvited. She lunged for the door, but it was too late.

He stood there, mouth open, blue T-shirt with the Autobot logo, jeans, bare feet. Silver eyes focused on her arm.

But he stood just outside of the door. Tora slammed it in his face. Then she locked it. Blake was a decent lock pick, but it would take him a few minutes to get in. With that time, she shut and locked the window, and grabbed a towel. Then she sat by the door, bracing her back against it. She was stronger than Blake, he wouldn't get in if she didn't want him to.

Tora heard him trying the lock, she reached over to the stereo a few feet from her, and brought it closer. The CD was Mumford and Sons. She played "Ghosts That We Knew" as loud as she could. It was loud enough that she could tell Blake was trying to talk to her, but she couldn't make out his words.

"Go away!" she screamed, he wasn't supposed to know. She'd liked Blake for a long time, but he wasn't supposed to know about what she did to herself to fill the empty spaces. Not about why she never wore short sleeves, or went swimming.

She made out the yell of "No!" it was fast and slurred, the way that Blake talked.

She turned down the music a little, "Blake, just leave me alone!"

"No." the calm refusal came again.

Tora reached up and held the lock up and in place. She could outlast Blake. Her nickname was twenty-four seven. She could go for days without sleep, whereas Blake would pass out. She would be wide awake, when he was sleepy and slow.

Tora waited, focusing her energy, she could envision Blake, picking the lock and leaning back, crouched, in frustration. She'd always been able to do this, it was her secret. She could sense other people, she was positive that she would know when Blake left. And he would have to leave. Because if there was one thing that everybody knew about Blake, it was that he never had his cell phone.

Tora's room was right next door, she would have to go only five steps. Blake would have to call somebody if he wanted help, and the only home phone was down a flight of stairs, through a sitting room, and into a study.

She smiled a little, to herself, for how smart she was. Had she planned for this? No. But had she planned for Blake? Yes.

Tora bided her time, keeping the door locked by holding the small mechanism in place with one hand. It would take Blake hours, if not an entire day, to get through the locks on her bedroom door. And they would never break down the door, not even if Orion came, it was made of three solid inches of steel.

After a few hours, which only felt like ten minutes to Tora, who was very patent, Blake moved off, slowly at first, then running. Down the hall.

Tora jumped up with her knife in hand, and ran the five steps to her room. Slamming the door behind her. She clearly made out a string of curses that made her raise an eyebrow. She hadn't known that Blake was so creative.

She locked all the locks, they lined one side of the door. She was always ready, nobody could get into this room of hers if she didn't want them there.

The walls were painted navy blue, with dark grey trim. Posters of foreign bands hung on one wall, the other one holding a world map and a periodic table. There was a bookshelf too, filled with textbooks and novels, one shelf stuffed with CDs. She had a desk too, a walk in closet, a laptop, her bed, one window, which was always locked. There was a walking stick in one corner, a crowbar by her bed, a metal pipe above the sturdy rod that held up her black thick curtains. Even a gun in her closet, in a secret place.

Her mother and father were lawyers, good ones, expensive ones. They were never home, too busy, so they granted almost any request that Tora made, as long as she could give a good reason. Most everything she did was to make herself safe, weapons, locks, doors, different glass for the windows.

And since her family was never home, Tora's house was also a good meeting place.

Tora took her chair and jammed it under the knob, in case Blake were to get through the locks. But she could hear him cursing, it would take him a while.

And while he was busy, Tora moved herself into her closet. She had a futon there, and food and water. She took her laptop and her phone, then the crowbar. She grabbed a few books too, for entertainment.

She had a back-up stereo in her closet too, she grinned as she stuck in another CD, "Now THAT'S What I call BRITISH." And she switched to the song "Bleeding Love" cranking up the volume, she pushed the repeat button, making sure that the song would keep playing.

She opened her closet door again, making sure that she had what she wanted from her room. She heard more than Blur's voice from outside her door now. Orion was there, as well as Percy. What worried her was that she could make out Magnus. He was a bigger guy, good for knocking things over, but also good at reasoning.

"Can't you all just leave?" Tora called.

"No, no, no!" Blur called back.

"Tora!" Orion called out, "We could help you, just let us in!"

"I don't need help! I handle myself fine without your assistance." The last part was a snarl, but still loud enough to be heard through the door.

Tora cut off what Magnus was about to say with, "This has been going for five years, I know what I'm doing, just leave! You didn't notice before, why do you care now?"

Tora didn't wait to hear and answer, she closed herself in her closet again, slamming the door, they would have heard it.

She switched the song to "Soldier of Love." Tora took several blankets and layered them onto her futon, then laid down. She wanted to rest after this. It was seven at night, and the surprise, the waiting, the knots in her stomach, they drained her.

It seemed like only a couple of minutes before her cell phone vibrated jerked Tora into waking, she glanced at the caller identification, it was Blake.

She paused the music, "Soldier of Love" was still repeating.

"Soldier of Love"

watch?v=nRcWQM3ouyk


	3. BlurOC Part 2

She answered the phone, "You have ten seconds," she growled, there was a moment of quiet, "Speak!"

"Tora, you should let us talk with you." Percy sighed.

"What I do is my own problem. Don't try to fix me, because I'm not broken." She said, her voice low and stern, it was angry too, furious. She saw the song line fitting as well, "Hello" was the song's name. She loved it.

"We're your friends." Orion protested.

"Yes, but I don't trust you with this. I refuse." She paused, but only for a second, "Everything has a limit. Nobody was there for me when I went over mine, yet you suddenly care."

"We didn't know. We had no idea." Magnus stated calmly.

"The signs were there. Tell me, how long has it been since I've worn a short sleeve shirt? Or gone swimming? Not worn gloves?" She was met with silence, "No? Nothing? Let's try a more recent change. How about sweaters or a coat? How long ago did I start wearing them every day?"

Quiet again. Tora checked her phone, the call was still going. "How about scarves, when was the last time any one of you saw me without a scarf on? Its mid-Autumn for Gods sake. It wasn't even a little suspicious? Nobody was curious, nobody had a second thought? Nobody saw me when I zoned out every five minutes huh?"

There was silence again.

"It's okay though, I understand that you didn't pay me much attention. I'm not very much worth it, am I?" she sighed.

Blake started to protest, but she cut him off, "I'm not much needed either, looking back on things… Goodbye."

Tora clicked off the phone, and looked up at the white ceiling of her closet, "And shake my ash to the wind, lord forget all of my sins. And let me die where I lie." She sang softly, a hollow feeling in her chest.

Tora crawled back under the blankets, staring at the screen of her phone for no reason. The screen was black, a mini mirror. She examined herself, scars and cuts on her arms, her legs, scratch marks on her neck, and she smiled a little, this was her, just who she was.

Why couldn't everyone just accept it? She was always alone, nobody to talk to, always feeling blank, just emptiness. A vast expanse of nothing. This gave her something to feel, to remind her that she was still alive.

She was surprised to receive a text message. From Blake. She thought blankly that she must've slept long enough for him to run and get his phone, he was one of the few people with her number.

It read, "My words just don't come out right… But I'll try to say I'm happy for you."

"Blue October, "Congratulations." She mused, naming the song. Blue October was one of the bands they both liked.

She tried to reply, staring at the on-screen keyboard, her eyes blank. She didn't know what to say to him. Not now.

She finally sighed, writing "You should just send whoever is out there home, everybody's time is being wasted. I'm giving maybe one or two minutes per call, and only one every ten minutes. Anything else, I won't pick up. That's it, I'm sorry." Tora pushed send before she had time to feel bad about being cold.

She switched CDs. She picked out Blue October, Foiled for the Last Time.

She played a song that she liked, "18th Floor Balcony" Once the song started, she realized, Blake liked this one too.

She restarted the song, and paused it right away. She called him.

He picked up right away, and she put the phone a little bit away from the speakers, then turned down the volume.

She took a deep, quiet breath before pushing play.

And after the song ended, she hung up, and slept, with "18th Floor Balcony" on repeat.

**"Congratulations"**

** watch?v=YaKzhiPIS1o**

**"18th Floor Balcony"**

** watch?v=FOjy22WlWbI**


	4. BlurOC Part 3

Tora's dreams were disturbing, even by her standards. She woke in a cold sweat, shivering, even under all the blankets.

She checked her phone, it was four in the morning. Blake had texted her ten minutes ago.

There was only one sentence, "I sent them home."

She smiled a little at this, at least he'd listened a little bit. She called him.

"Tora." He asked, his voice quiet.

"Yes. You sent them home? You promise?" she asked.

"I swear." He choked out.

"You didn't give me a choice, not really. Because what would have happened? You would have told Orion, then Orion would have had somebody with me all the time. I can't do that." She sighed. Tora focused her attention on her surroundings, feeling her senses expand, pushing the edges of the closet, then out into her room.

Blake hadn't gotten through the locks yet, not even three. And he was alone, sitting outside the door.

"But I-" he choked, but couldn't continue, she could hear him taking in quick, sharp breaths.

Tora focused on his presence outside the door of her bedroom, it was hard, and she pushed herself. His head was in his hands, sadness practically rolled off him in waves. It chilled her.

"I need you." he whispered. It was faster than he'd ever spoke before, and Tora barely made it out.

"Maybe. Maybe you can come in for a little bit. But you have to swear to me. Swear to me that you'll leave if I ask, and you won't let anybody else in. On something that matters to you more than anything else." She instructed.

"I swear on the pride and duty of the autobots." He said.

Tora rose from her blankets, "Stand up, away from the door."

She opened the door to her closet, and walked to her bedroom door. She silently undid the locks. And then opened the door just a crack.

Blake was there, leaning on the other wall, his face pale, and his eyes rimmed red.

Tora opened the door, and he walked forward, she let him in, and closed the door behind him, locking it.

He waited for her, but when she turned, Blake practically tackled her.

Tora's arms went up awkwardly, a hug? What?

Blake's head dug into her shoulder, and she realized something. He was crying. She slowly put her arms comfortably around his shoulders, weaving the fingers of one of her hands through his hair. It was black, with blue streaks, not long, but not short.

She could feel him shaking and shivering, she shuffled a little, speaking softly to him, "Come on, you're cold." Blake had a tendency to be freezing. All the time.

She made him go with her to her bed, there were always extra blankets. She ripped one off, and put it around his shoulders, bringing him close at the same time.

Tora wondered, why was he crying? Did he care that much? She felt her own eyes pricking with tears, but pushed them back.

"You can't do this to yourself! Y-you can't." Blake said, his voice distressed, he looked at her, one hand clutching the fabric of her top.

"Blake. You don't understand. There isn't anything wrong, I do what I have to. You don't know, you always have friends, somebody to talk to." She sighed, "I am alone. I always have been, this makes me feel whole, like all the pieces that are missing are really there. This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong, who would have guessed it?"

"Even if I say it'll be all right, still I hear you say this." He whispered, wiping his eyes.

"The world we knew won't come back, this won't be the same again." Tora looked at him, her gaze void of emotion, but her chest twisted, she felt terrible, alone again, even though Blake was right next to her.

"Forget about the life I used to know!" he protested, "I have loved you for a thousand years!"

Tora's heart twisted in agony, a choice had to be made here. Did she return the feeling, or would she have the strength to crush him?

She decided, it didn't take more than a millisecond. She kissed him, sweetly. Blake had shut his eyes tightly, ready to be rejected.

To Tora, the kiss seemed to last for only a second, yet a lifetime. And she was crying too, Blake put his arms around her, thin and pale, pulling her to his chest. She could feel his heart thrumming rapidly, and she threw her arms around Blake, sobbing into his shirt. Everything spilled out, the pain, the loneliness. Blake just held her close, eventually making Tora sit on the bed with him. She leaned into his form, maybe now, she wouldn't be alone anymore.

"I can tell them, convince them, but you have to stop… I don't care how, or the amount of time it takes, I love you too much for you to do this." Blake told her.

"I'll try. Time is what I need. Rome was not built or felled in a day." Tora lifted her face, and looked at him, pleading, "Please don't leave me."

He pulled her closer to him, tightening his embrace, "Never."


End file.
